258 dias
by Pamy H
Summary: Ela apareceu como um anjo caído, e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Por que eu sentia que nos conhecíamos? Por que havia em mim a vontade insana de tê-la em meus braços? E por que isto parecia tão errado? - 258 dias retrata uma história mal contada de kagome, narrada pela mesma. Mas que, em alguns momentos, inuyasha e os demais relatam os acontecimentos.
1. Primeiro dia

**Boa noite, meus queridos. Há algum tempo que não postava fanfic alguma, mas senti uma vontade incontrolável de voltar a escrever. Possuo diversos contos, contudo esta é minha terceira história. É sobre Kagome e Inuyasha, e os demais personagens, que claro, pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi. Espero que gostem! **

Eu estava frustrada, e por isso estava seguindo um rumo estranho em minha vida. Sabe aquela mania de mostrar a todo mundo que está bem, ou não sentir mais tristeza, dor e rancor? As pessoas possuem maneiras divergentes para superar algum trauma na vida, o meu era destruir uma imagem que possuíam sobre mim.

**Dia 01:**

Era carnaval e - como uma menina de 19 anos, recém-separada, em um trabalho de bosta e uma vontade louca de fugir para um ambiente diferente do meu, onde ninguém me conhecia - eu decidi ir para o interior, para uma típica festa de carnaval nordestina. O problema é que eu trabalhava às 6 da manhã, não tinha folga, não havia recebido meu salario, e nem tinha refugio nesta cidade. O lado positivo era que eu possuía duas amigas tão loucas quanto eu, e fomos de moto, assim que saímos do trabalho. O meu cabelo azul chamava atenção, e por isso, aos poucos fui conhecendo todas as pessoas da cidade.

- Quer um pouco? – Uma desconhecida me perguntou sedutoramente.

- O que você está bebendo? – Eu sorri.

- Acho que é vodca, whisky e sumo de laranja. – Sorri novamente, e bebi todo o líquido, que queimava em minha garganta, pisquei para a garota e voltei para onde Rin e Kagura dançavam.

- O que foi isso? - Rin me perguntou.

- Isso o que? – Eu me fingi de desentendida.

- Você ia ficar com aquela menina? Por que, porra Kagome, a esposa dela estava ao lado e olhou como se fosse lhe matar. – Meu sorriso alargou.

- Você me conhece, eu queria bebida de graça e fui simpática. Se meu sorriso seduziu a menina, isso já não é culpa minha.

- Se a gente for morta, eu lhe mato. – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e voltamos a dançar. Só eu percebia a ironia no que Rin havia falado?

Eu dançava, bebia e conhecia gente nova, mas até o momento ninguém me interessara. Então a dona da casa onde fomos acomodadas passou mal com a bebida, e implorou para que eu levasse-a para casa, e assim eu fiz. Eu estava irritadamente sóbria quando coloquei a morena nos meus braços e a arrastei alguns quarteirões até a casa, e pra minha surpresa, ela começou a pedir pra ficar comigo. Merda! Todas as mulheres nesta cidade precisavam ficar atraídas por mim?

Por mais engraçado que a situação parecesse, e por mais que eu gostasse de iludir as pessoas fazendo-as pensar que eu gostava de meninas, na verdade eu não queria ficar com ela. Contudo, a louca me beijou. Ela estava nua, e molhada e me beijou! Nesse momento o seu marido chegou a casa. Eu não sabia se fora algo planejado, e tão pouco queria descobrir, mas ele chegou a mim, e disse que se eu tinha ficado com sua esposa, e estava em sua residência, eu deveria ficar com ele também, e me beijou desesperadamente. Então tudo aconteceu rápido demais, suas mãos vagavam pelo meu corpo, enquanto ela beijava meu pescoço. Eu estava enojada, queria correr de tudo que estava acontecendo, e não sabia como reagir. Minha cabeça vagava distante. Eu não a queria, e tão pouco o queria.


	2. Primeiro dia (Parte II)

_Eu estava frustrada, e por isso estava seguindo um rumo estranho em minha vida. Sabe aquela mania de mostrar a todo mundo que está bem, ou não sentir mais tristeza, dor e rancor? As pessoas possuem maneiras divergentes para superar algum trauma na vida, o meu era destruir uma imagem que possuíam sobre mim._

* * *

><p><strong>Dia 01 (continuação)<strong>

Mas eu entrei no jogo deles. Deixei com que minha roupa fosse retirada, e ela me jogou no sofá. Ela não me parecia boa nisso, mas aceitei ser beijada. Sua língua tentava explorar minha boca, enquanto implorava para que o marido lhe penetrasse. Eu sorri, ela não queria que eu ficasse com ele, e fiquei feliz com isso. Ela só queria se sentir desejada pelo esposo e elaborou todo aquele plano mirabolante: Ele ficaria excitado comigo e com isso iria querer ficar com ela. E entendendo a situação dos dois eu permiti que ele me olhasse, me desejasse, me quisesse e em sua fantasia me tivesse, mas só possuiria o corpo da esposa. Beijei a boca dela e dele, mordendo cada um no canto na boca e me despedi. Deixando-os naquele sofá.

Vesti minhas roupas, e fui novamente para a festa e então percebi, eu não tinha ideia onde estavam as minhas amigas. E não possuía grana alguma, e nem meu celular.

Eu percebi que um senhor fumava, e meus olhos brilharam ao avistar o hollywood. Como eu desejava um cigarro entre meus lábios! Parecendo perceber minha vontade, ele me estendeu um, eu agradeci e um pouco distante sentei na grama.

Minha mente voltou àquele dia, por mais que eu estivesse longe, ele sempre voltava a minha mente, mas como eu poderia apaga-lo? Metade das pessoas não sabiam o que, de fato, acontecera. E cada lembrança me rasgava como uma navalha. Meu Deus, por que doía tanto assim?

Minha mente vagou para sete meses atrás quando eu, Kagome, estava em casa e minhas filhas, gêmeas, já dormiam profundamente. Kouga, meu marido, convidara minha melhor amiga, seu irmão e mais dois amigos nossos para tomar vinho e conversar. A discussão, como sempre, era política. Nós rimos e debatemos, e eles beberam e fumaram bastante, eu ainda não fumava. Após algumas garrafas de vinho, vi que Kouga olhava minha amiga como um predador, ele a queria e por mais que eu tentasse negar, isto estava me incomodando.

Com raiva, eu fui deitar em nossa cama. Ayame me seguiu, conversamos e ela assumiu uma vontade de mim que eu desconhecia, me beijando em seguida. Eu fiquei constrangida e intrigada e neguei seu beijo.

Kouga entrou em nosso quarto e deitou por cima dela. Ayame olhou apavorada para mim, e eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Solte-a Kouga! – Eu ordenei nervosamente.

- Por que até ela você quer beijar, e não quer me beijar, Ayame? - Ele disse, me ignorando completamente.

- Você é uma graça, Kouga. – Eu falei irritada, ele estava bêbado, e eu queria culpar isto. Foi quando eu percebi que ela não respondia, apenas olhava para nós dois, e seus olhos demonstravam um desejo semelhante ao dele. Era por isso que ela tentara me beijar antes, ela queria que nós três ficássemos juntos, pensei tristemente.

- Vou comprar mais vinho. – Eu sussurrei, com uma dor instalando-se no meu peito, a qual eu não conseguia decifrar. Um amigo me acompanhou, eu não conseguia conter as lágrimas, mas eu precisava me convencer que ela não ficaria com ele, ela era namorada do melhor amigo de Kouga e minha melhor amiga, e sozinha ela iria lhe convencer que ele apenas estava confuso.

Quando voltei, um pouco mais calma o irmão de Kouga, Goka, estava a saindo e possuía uma expressão triste.

- O que aconteceu, Goka?

- Kouga, Kagome... Ele sabe que gosto de Ayame, e está dando em cima dela! – Ele percebeu meu olhar triste, e continuou – Me perdoe, não queria que você estivesse no meio disso. – Falando isso, ele me deu um selinho e foi pra casa. Eu fiquei atordoada, estava todo mundo estranho aquela noite. Os meninos foram embora e eu subi para enfrenta-lo, estava com medo do que poderia avistar, mas ainda tentava me convencer que eles não fariam nada, que não me magoariam.

Foi quando da escada eu vi: Kouga estava com a calça aberta, e suas mãos estavam nos seios de Ayame, enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Mal me avistaram, e se separaram. Nesse momento ela tentava me explicar e gritava que ele estava bêbado, e se aproveitando dela.

- Não Kagome, ela me quer também, ela só não fica comigo por que você está aqui, atrapalhando tudo! – Ele gritou e eu sorri friamente. Meu semblante era sério e sarcástico, mas eu estava sem chão.

- Ayame, não se preocupe comigo, eu jamais iria dizer a Imuno. Fique com ele, se está for sua vontade. – Enquanto eu falava, parecia que um metal me rasgava por dentro, mas eles estavam com tesão demais para me perceber.

Ele foi levando Ayame para o quarto e ela puxou minha mão, mas eu me soltei dela e caminhei até a sala. A porta bateu, e eu podia ouvir os gemidos e as vozes alteradas. Liguei a televisão, passava o Jornal da Globo. Por que eu não estava impedindo aquilo? Por que eu era tão submissa e fraca, quando era eu quem pagava o aluguel e ajudava em tudo que fosse necessário? Fui ao quarto das minhas filhas e elas ainda dormiam profundamente.

- Mamãe ama vocês sabe? E eu iria morrer se tivesse que deixa-las. –Elas não precisavam saber o que acontecia comigo, e nem devia odiar o pai. Fechei a porta e voltei à sala, as vozes estavam cada vez mais altas.

As lágrimas embaçavam minha visão, busquei em meus filmes no computador e comecei a assistir amizade colorida. O volume estava alto, a televisão ligada e eu ainda podíamos ouvi-los, eu estava desesperada. Peguei meu violão, que estava jogado em cima do sofá e toquei versos mudos – marjorie estiano, enquanto ainda assistia ao filme. Eu ainda podia ouvir os gemidos e gritos e pancadas na parede. Sorri tristemente, apesar de nunca ter me deitado com outro homem, não podia negar que ele era perfeito. Nós já havíamos feito amor por sete horas, e nem eu, nem ele, cansávamos de sentir o outro_. Eu sou eu, e você é você, a exceção é quando fazemos amor, que viramos um só_ – era o ele dizia. E agora, estava com minha melhor amiga, em nosso quarto, na nossa cama, e eu estava ouvindo tudo!

Se eu o deixasse como ficaria? Eu fazia faculdade, precisava que a mãe dele ficasse com minhas filhas. Minha mãe não tinha tempo, era agente penitenciaria, e tinha meu irmão pequeno para cuidar. Não queria abandonar meus estudos, nem minhas filhas. Mas eu não podia aceitar que na nossa casa, ele fizesse esse tipo de coisa. Já estava amanhecendo, quando abri a porta com força. Ela estava nua, em cima dele, e nem usavam camisinha.

- Saiam da minha casa, agora! – Eu gritei em um rosnado. – Podem terminar o que estão fazendo na casa dela, não?

- O que? Mas kagome... Você disse que eu podia... – Ela me olhava desesperada.

- Por que eu sou uma imbecil! Merda! Podem sair daqui? – Eu queria chorar, mas precisava ficar neutra, enquanto ela procurava suas roupas. Não podia me mostrar frágil.

- Deixe-a Ayame, ela é louca. Vai que ela bate em você? Volte pra cá, não tente conversar com ela.

- Mas o que?! Cale sua boca, Kouga, senão quem morre é você! Eu jamais iria bater nela, mas com você a questão é outra.

- Você não tem coragem, sua doida. Vamos Ayame, eu lhe deixo em casa.

- Não, eu preciso conversar com ela. – Ela disse e olhou apreensiva pra mim. Já começava a chorar, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Suspirei.

- Venha, Ayame, nós conversaremos lá fora.

- Eu vou dormir! – Ele disse batendo a porta do quarto. Por que ele era tão idiota? E como eu ainda era apaixonada por ele?

- Que foi? – Eu falei fria.

- Me perdoe kagome! Eu odeio esse idiota, eu nem sei por que fiquei com ele!

- Ficou por que quis, não foi? Eu não lhe levei até quarto.

- Eu sei... Desculpe-me, por favor... Pode me perdoar? – Ayame chorava compulsivamente.

- Não, eu não posso. Você era minha amiga, e aquele idiota era meu esposo. Tem ideia o quanto estava doendo? – Minhas feições demonstravam a dor que eu sentia, e novamente eu adquiri a expressão sem vida, sem sentimento, sem nada. - Enfim, Ayame, não importa. Com eu disse anteriormente, não se preocupe, eu não vou falar para seu namorado. Agora, por favor, pode ir embora?

- Você sabe que faz um mês que não tenho nada com Imuno, e Kouga veio atrás de mim... Eu... Eu amo Imuno, Kagome, mas eu precisava de alguém. – Sua voz tremia quando ela falou

- Poderia ser qualquer pessoa, Ayame. Não com alguém que eu vivo há 4 anos, que eu sou casada! – Eu me exaltei – Mas agora é tarde, Ayame. Apenas vá embora, por favor, e se cuide, você pode engravidar, sabe?. – Ela me olhou triste e saiu de casa, um pouco antes de Kouga acordar e me gritar novamente.

- Você a deixou ir embora? O que você fez com ela? Você é doente!

- Eu não fiz nada... – Eu me sentia traída. - Vá trabalhar Kouga, quando voltar nós dois conversamos. – Então assim ele fez. E eu sentia dor e culpa. Será que eu não lhe dava devida atenção? Eu sabia que não era isso, então a culpa não podia ser minha. Mas doía tanto pensar que havia sido duplamente traída... Eu precisava tomar uma decisão.

Quando ele voltou, eu disse que podíamos continuar a morar juntos, mas que não seriamos mais casados, mas depois tudo piorou, ele disse que nunca mais ficaria com ela, e ficaram novamente, e eu descobri que eles ficavam antes do ocorrido na minha casa, e ele continuava a levar várias meninas para minha casa, quando eu não estava.

Eu fingi perdoar os dois, por que as pessoas diziam que minha tristeza era desnecessária e eu queria aparecer, mas o rancor e a dor me consumiam.

Eu parei de cuidar da minha casa e um dia, eu cansei e me separei. Mas a decisão afetou somente a mim, que tive que deixar minhas filhas com sua mãe, para poder trabalhar, estudar. Ele continuava em suas festas, ficando com várias e levando-as para a casa de sua mãe, onde minhas filhas moravam. Fazia somente dois meses que eu havia saído de sua casa, quando resolvi aproveitar pela primeira vez o carnaval.

Voltei à realidade, as musicas inundavam minha cabeça e o cigarro apagara há algum tempo, meu peito ainda doía, mas eu esqueceria. Eu queria aproveitar e ficar com qualquer pessoa, e não me importava com que pensassem de mim, por que de qualquer maneira aquela dor só afetava a mim, e ela deixaria de me envolver. Voltei para casa onde estávamos abrigadas, me tranquei no quarto e dormi até à tarde seguinte.

* * *

><p><strong>Marla Cartto<strong>, minha flor. Este capítulo já estava escrito, espero que goste. Tentarei demorar mais nas cenas. Muito obrigada por acompanhar, a sua também está muito boa! Ela chama bastante atenção, isso faz com que ela acabe aproveitando diversos formas de prazer. kk Beijos!


End file.
